1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer systems and databases. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for the gathering and analysis of health-care related data, and specifically the gathering and analysis of information regarding the use of pharmaceuticals by individuals. The present invention also relates to techniques for de-identifying the individuals from such pharmaceutical data, in order to maintain privacy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical information field, pharmaceutical claims are processed on large computer systems which receive claims data for patients who have been prescribed one or more medications and have filed claims with insurance companies (or government entities) in order to have the claim paid by the company or entity. The claims data includes very specific details and attributes about the individuals making the claims. For example, attributes can include name, gender, birth date, address, medical diagnosis, specific drug prescribed, and other drugs the patient is using. Consequently, this data is very useful in assisting marketing research relative to usage of a specific drug and identifying various attributes that impact the usage.
The claims data is typically received at a data “clearinghouse” which can be a database for a specific insurance company or a larger database providing the claim processing service for many insurance companies. Moreover, the claims data that are produced by claimants include a significant amount of data, with millions of new claims being entered into the system each month. Several of the claims data clearinghouses have systems handling many terabytes of claims data. Because of the large size of the data being produced and the large amount of attributes, the data is in an inadequate format for efficient search, retrieval and analysis of specific attributes.
Recently, there have been laws passed that prevent the transmission of personal information associated with individuals, within health care claims data. This legislation particularly prohibits the transfer of specific personal data such as names, addresses and social security numbers. Thus, the claims data is no longer allowed to be transmitted from the clearinghouse to others in raw form with the personal data. Without the personal information to segregate the claims data, it becomes much harder to generate valuable research and market data based upon the unique attributes for specific individuals, such as age, gender and geographic distribution.
It is therefore desirous to provide the ability to efficiently gather information from the claims databases to allow research and analysis of the attributes that effect the pharmaceutical industry. Accordingly, the present invention is primarily directed to systems and methods for overcoming the problems discussed above, as well as related limitations of the prior art.